


Storm Warning

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter Two is the Smut, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Idiotic Boyfriends, It took me one year to finish this and just want to get this out sue me, Literal Storm Warnings, M/M, More Fluff, Mud fights, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Slightly OOC ??? I think ???, Smut, They're Pro Volleyball Players, can be read separately, further explanations in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: Having freshly returned from a long training camp abroad, Oikawa and Bokuto decide to chill the afternoon in front of their tv and bingewatch their favourite DVDs, but get distracted by the announced Storm Warning.





	1. Rule Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know this might be a bit of a bad timing with me publishing this fic and what has been going on with hurricaine Harvey and Irma, so please let me explain before you start judging me.
> 
> First of all, like I wrote in the tags, I started this fic like a year ago while I was studying in Japan when there was a heavy storm warning, like red level stuff, so Uni was cancelled. But since we got the message too late, I was already at Uni and was sent home by my teacher and even the janitor. Yet, despite all their worries, people didn't really seem scared. So I made a quick stop at the supermarket and even there I found people doing their grocery shopping. Cofused and mesmerized I made my way home and texted some friends who then mentioned that Bokuto's birthday's that day. Which gave me a sudden idea:   
> "If Bokuto was caught in a storm warning like this, he would definitely ignore people's warnings and do random shit, like dancing in the rain or something." And then, when I was on my balcony looking at the park in front of the apartment complex, I thought about mud fights and more dancing in the rain and then I had this urge to do just that. But since I am a Good Student (TM) I couldn't do it. And then I thought "Bokuto would still do it. I wonder which other idiot would..." and since I am based, my thoughts led to Oikawa. And then this thought of Akaashi and Iwaizumi warning them NOT to go out and them STILL DOING IT got stuck in my head and I HAD to write it. I had 16hours to write it. And you know what? I actually made it. I just had two problems:  
> 1\. I really wanted some dancing in the rain, but the flow of the fic didn't allow me to enter it which really really upset me.  
> 2\. I made the mistake of asking a friend whether I should add the smut or simply imply it. Big Mistake. She obviously said yes. And I got stuck, went to sleep over it, and by the next day I had lost all motivation....  
> Obviously though, since I FINALLY finished it, it was still haunting me. Throughout the last year, whenever I started a new WIP or actually finished something, this fic was haunting the back of my mind. And for whichever reasons, during the busiest time of my life with my new part time job and an unfinished report which deadline is right around the corner, I actually managed to finish it AND add my long desired dancing in the rain scene!! YAAY!! \\(^w^)/
> 
> So, this is my story! Sorry for the long rant, but with everything that happened I wanted to share this. 
> 
> ANYWAY!! I hope you enjoy this little story of mine! :D

"Ooohh!!! Tooru, look! They issued a storm warning for Tokyo!! Citizens are advised not to leave their houses until tomorrow!" Bokuto hooted from where he was seated on their fluffy, cream-colored carpet right in front of their flat screen, which was dubbed by both Akaashi and Iwaizumi as ‘unnecessary large’, but what do they know, as he was about to put in the _Men In Black_ DVD. Instead of fulfilling his task though, his hands hovered in the air, DVD still clutched in his fingers, since he was distracted by said typhoon warning.

The displayed news lost their importance though, as the familiar figure of a certain brunet caught his attention. Leaving their kitchen, Oikawa walked towards him with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and his phone in the other one. Bokuto squawked a happy “Oooh!” and swiftly turned around to reach for the bowl. Before he could reach it though, the bowl moved out of his field of vision and was skillfully held just out of his reach. “Division of labour, Kou-chan, remember~?”

It was then that the easily distracted man realised he was still holding onto the DVD. “Right! Sorry.” Grinning sheepishly at Oikawa’s raised eyebrow, he finished his task and jumped onto the light grey couch. His eyes brimmed in bright gold as he took the generously filled bowl out of the lean, pale hand and balanced it on his thigh.

"And I know. Iwa-chan just wrote me,” Oikawa responded to Bokuto’s earlier exclamation, fondly watching his boyfriend inhaling the microwave popcorn as he silently praised himself for remembering to buy another package. Not that he intended to get up and prepare it in the middle of the movie, but in his opinion, Bokuto could do that just as well himself when he was bound to be the one to finish off the first bowl anyway.

Still internally praising himself, Oikawa flopped down next to Bokuto, grinning all the while at his obvious excitement. The brunette pulled his legs up to curl them next to him and leaned against his boyfriend’s strong shoulder, before his eyes focused back on his phone. “'Close your doors and windows properly and don't go outside!' He says. I’m not a child anymore!” He huffed indignantly with his lips automatically pulled into a pout as he faked being insulted at his best friend’s passive-aggressive concern about his well-being.

The corner of his lips instantly twitched upwards, though, as his boyfriend guffawed at his, admittedly, pretty bad imitation of Iwaizumi. The setter smiled fondly at the monopolizing sound, but soon felt idiotic for getting affected by something so small and ordinary; like a lovesick teenager. They didn’t start dating just yesterday, either. Feeling his face heat up, he shove a handful of popcorn into his mouth in an attempt to distract himself from Bokuto’s stupid, disharmonious, beautiful laugh. As well as his own humilation. “ ...seriously. Who does he think I am? I'm not stupid! Who would even think of going outside during a storm like this? It would just ruin my clothes and hair! I don’t put so much time into it every day, just for some stupid storm to destroy everything. I have a reputation to uphold, people to please with my pretty looks,” he mumbled through the popcorn, grasping for something to distract himself with while the movie was still stuck in its preview phase.

Upon hearing his muffled words, Bokuto slung an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, pulled him closer and pressed a kiss against the brown hair. “I think you’re always pretty, even if you don’t spend hours with hairstyling, Tooru.” Bokuto grinned down at his boyfriend, who blushed softly at the sweet gesture. And somehow, Oikawa didn’t feel as humiliated anymore. It was reassuring to know that his boyfriend admired and loved him, even if Oikawa felt otherwise about himself.

“I don’t have to be told that from you,” Oikawa returned, fake confidence covering his lingering weakness, but his words only elicited his boyfriend to smile wider, his eyes to shine brighter and Oikawa felt his heart swell with warmth.

Feeling once more comfortable with himself, Oikawa broke eye contact with those breath-taking, glowing, golden orbs to switch his phone off and place it on the low coffee table. He relaxed against Bokuto’s side, his head tugged underneath the spiker’s chin, and concentrated on the old movie trailers playing on their flat screen. That was always one of his favourite things with DVDs. The nostalgia that swept over him as he remembered the childish glee from back then whenever new movies were introduced in the newest addition of their shared DVD collection. He and Iwaizumi had promised each other to watch every single one of them. Oikawa might or might not be a bit salty about the fact that they never managed to keep that promise. But all kinds of bad feelings vanished when he watched his usually always moving and noisy boyfriend turn all still and silent as the illusion of being drawn into another world engulfed them.

 

* * *

 

\- roughly an hour later -

 

The sounds of fighting, strange alien noises, snarky comments and familiar background music resounded through their living room. The sound not even slightly lowered, the movie not put on stop, even as the apartment’s owners were no longer cuddling on the couch, but instead hunched together in front of a double winged window with a bright wooden frame. Despite all the comfort in their 27th floor apartment and the almost obscene worth of their belongings and fortune, in reality it was in moments like these that they were really appreciating the generous salary they earned as regulars of the national Japanese volleyball team.

Mindlessly changing and adjusting their positions, their eyes didn’t leave the typhoon’s misty rain even once. Bokuto’s arms found their way to Oikawa’s waist all on their own, gently pulling him closer until his setter was sitting in his lap. His chin came to rest on Oikawa’s shoulder, Oikawa’s head leaning against his. Their eyes were focused on the world behind their closed windows. A world slowly drowning in endlessly falling drops. Drops of transparent liquid moving at a speed and in amounts that it was almost impossible to tell if it was falling skywater or upwards-shooting earthwater.

Not a single human being was seen on the streets and neither in the tree covered park next to their apartment complex. Despite not having seen a single one in the short time they lived there now, Bokuto was absolutely sure that owls inhibited the thin forest of broad-leaved and needle-leaved trees. Right now, it was an almost colorless sea of greys and dark green with splodges of lighter or darker color where gaps opened between the tall grown plants and allowed a glance on empty lawn or low grown vegetations.

A sudden streak of light brightened the afternoon’s unnatural darkness, shortly followed by powerful, majestic rumbling. Even though their windows were closed, Oikawa was sure that he could smell the electricity in the air, his skin prickling due to the static, his arm and neck hair standing up as shivers ran along his spine. Feeling the muscular ace shudder next to him as well, Oikawa’s gaze switched from the cold water world before him to the warm human body behind him. Feeling himself slide into the focus of the hazel eyes, Bokuto turned his head to return the same look of silent contentment Oikawa gave him. As their gazes met, as the reflection of milk chocolate merged with molten gold, as a bright, electricity-like, spark glimmered in his boyfriend’s eyes, another chill ran down Oikawa’s spine. The taste of adventure spread on his tongue and when Bokuto’s lips pulled into a mischievous, childish grin, Oikawa couldn’t help but do the same.

“Next week’s movie choice?” Bokuto asked. Oikawa barely had the chance to nod his head in approval, before the tall man with black and white striped hair stood up with a sudden movement, causing Oikawa to topple from his lap to the floor with a broken squawk. The echo of Oikawa’s misfortune transitioned into Bokuto’s lofty laughter and it was the declining volume of this booming sound that shook Oikawa out of his baffled state.

“HEY! NO HEAD START!” Oikawa shouted as he also leaped to his feet to follow his boyfriend who had already bolted towards the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving their apartment building without jackets, umbrellas or waterproof shoes, the two professional volleyball players raced towards the park. Lucky for them, no car was in sight, so they just kept running without stopping for the red lights. (Don’t do that kids, it’s dangerous!)

Their goal, a big tree in the centre of the park with red and blue ribbons - tied to it since before they had moved there, although the reasons were unknown to them - came closer and closer with each hurried step. Much to Oikawa’s horror, Bokuto was at least two steps ahead of him, despite having left the elevator at the same time as him.

He couldn’t accept that.

The winner’s prize was the sole might over next week’s movie night’s movie choice after all. He couldn’t possibly allow Bokuto to win and choose something like an ‘owl documentary’ or ‘Bambi’. A cold chill grabbed Oikawa’s soul at that thought. Bokuto loved that movie, but he ended up crying snot and water every single time, leaving it to Akaashi and Oikawa to deal with his heartbroken self. Just last week his crying had ruined one of Oikawa’s favourite kashmir sweaters. And that hadn’t even been ‘ _Bambi’._ He couldn’t allow the same thing to happen again. So he made a heart-wrenching decision.

“OH MY GOD!! KOU-CHAN! LOOK, OVER THERE! ON THE RIGHT! IS THAT AN _OWL_?!”

“WHA-WHAT?!” His taunt had instant effect. Bokuto’s steps halted from now to then, almost causing Oikawa to run into him. Giving his all to prevent them from crashing, Oikawa slipped on the mud and almost fell down, but somehow managed to avoid that by going into a half-split with one of his hands digging deep into a muddy puddle to support his weight and stop the gravitational downpull, while his other arm waved through the rain in a desperate attempt on recovering at least some balance. Once he stopped slipping, he was quick to regain his footing and passed Bokuto right under his nose. But the Ace player didn’t even seem to notice Oikawa’s masterly performance as he was too busy looking into the direction Oikawa had pointed to. “WHERE?” Oikawa hated to break his poor innocent heart, but if he didn’t, then, ‘ _Bambi’_! Absolutely no fucking way! Not again, not so _soon!_

“Ah, sorry Kou-chan,” Oikawa called over his shoulder, “I must have been mistaken!” He didn’t glance back to see Bokuto’s reaction. Hearing his disappointed, indignant hoot, as he realised he was tricked, was enough to make Oikawa’s heart clench. He already felt shadows of future guilt trap his heart, but he swallowed it for the sake of reaching their destination first. If he didn’t win now, then the load of guilt would be for naught.

“OIKAWAAAAA! THAT’S NOT FAAAAIR!” The exclamation was followed by feet plunging through mud as Bokuto picked up the chase and soon even the shadow of guilt that lingered on his throat was pushed aside. The adrenaline of a hunt, no, of being _hunted_ rushed through his veins, making him move his legs faster than he did before, turning his pants harder than they were previously. His heart raced and Oikawa’s thoughts stopped.

Less than ten seconds later, Oikawa placed his hand against the old tree’s hard wood, finishing their race with his win. Turning around to look at Bokuto and dwell at least momentarily in the ecstasy of his win, Oikawa almost screeched in a very unmanly fashion. Bokuto, who he had assumed to be at least a few feet behind him, was right next to him, his hand smacking loudly against the wood, right next to Oikawa’s head. Sometimes it was really easy to forget how much power there was in the wing spiker’s body, especially when he took something serious. Oikawa hadn’t expected him to catch up that fast, nor to find himself being stared down by Bokuto. His expression was hard like steel. Unforgiving, unbending and unwavering. Determined.

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat, only to fall in racing tempo that put his previous heart beat to shame. Even his legs began shaking with a very familiar weakness as he stared into darkened golden eyes that seemed to spark with the same electricity as the lightning flashing above them, sending black shadows all over Bokuto’s face. One shaky exhale later, Bokuto’s steely expression fell and the tension was gone. Only Oikawa’s heated cheeks and far-too-fast-to-be-considered-normal heartbeat told him that he hadn’t just imagined the whole thing.

“Oikawa, that wasn’t fair…” the Ace mumbled under his breath. With his usual horned-owl hairstyle being ruined by the rain, thick locks fell over his eyes and stuck to his skin. The droopy, down-casted eyes and his hanging shoulders, with or without a see-through wet white teeclutching his broad shoulders and delicious muscles, Bokuto reminded more of a kicked puppy than a horned owl. The painful weight from earlier returned with full force, clenching Oikawa’s heart with an iron grip that made him want to cry. ‘ _Oikawa’._ Bokuto had called him ‘ _Oikawa’._ That wasn’t a good sign. Calling his family name during a race, a competition, a volleyball match; that was one thing. Saying his _family_ name during a down phase something completely different. Seems like he really fucked up badly this time.

“Kou-chan … I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to … I didn’t expect this to be so important to you.” Feeling bad for having made his boyfriend depressed with his betrayal, Oikawa fidgeted with his hands, unable to look at the buff man in front of him, unsure of what to do or to say. Usually he always knew how to handle Bokuto. Ever since their second year of University where they were both chosen as first-string regulars for their volleyball team Oikawa had held an eye out for the sensitive, soon-to-be Ace. He had done that before their second year as well; always observing and analysing the fluctuating emotions of the skilled spiker. But somehow things had changed between their first and second years. Them practising and studying, succeeding and failing together became them winning and losing together. And somewhen their feelings had changed along with it. Bokuto’s current reaction, therefore, was nothing Oikawa had even considered possible. He considered stroking Bokuto’s head in a comforting way or placing a hand on his shoulder, but what if he was so hurt that he flinched away from Oikawa? The thought hurt more than the destroyed kashmir sweater. Or at least it was on the same level. A similar one, maybe. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to give himself something to do that didn’t involve the destruction of his most recent manicure.

Oikawa wasn’t Akaashi. He didn’t have his calm and calculating demeanor or his seemingly natural and easy handling of Bokuto’s fleeting, intense emotions. Sometimes Oikawa forgot to think and acted purely on his emotions, not realising that he was hurting someone, until it was too late. “Kou-chan, I’m really sorry, okay? If you want to, you can even choose one of the movies for next week, okay?” _Just no ‘Bambi’, please_ , Oikawa thought, even as Bokuto turned his face away from him, hiding his expression. “No? The-then, what about two?” Bokuto’s slouched shoulders started to shake and Oikawa felt his heart fall into the puddles of muddy water around their feet. “... Three? Four? Come on, Kou-chan, say something! Please? I can’t make up for earlier when you don’t give me the chance to do so. … Kou-chan?” Having been too distracted with his own uncertainties, Oikawa didn’t really realise Bokuto’s progressively shaking shoulders weren’t exactly due to tears. That was, until Bokuto couldn’t hold himself back anymore and his carefree laughter broke the rain reigned silence within the park, scaring a few remaining birds out of their nests. Least to say that Oikawa was utterly and completely confused. Unable to move a single muscle, Oikawa watched as Bokuto almost fell over in laughter, holding himself up only by pressing a hand against their racing goal. The intellectual setter couldn’t even tell whether the water drops on Bokuto’s cheeks were tears or raindrops.

“Yo-you should see your f-face! You look so startled, so baffled! As if you’ve just seen a ghost!” Bokuto gasped between his laughter, slapping his leg as he was unable to calm himself. “Kuroo was right after all! I CAN trick you, too! I definitely have to tell him later,” he wheezed out, having almost regained his control. “Oh gosh, Kuroo will love this!” Bokuto glanced at Oikawa’s still shock-frozen figure, and instantly lost it once more. Without any care for his already drenched clothes, Bokuto fell on his knees and held his stomach as he curled in on himself in hysterical laughter.

Finally, understanding for the situation kicked in and Oikawa regained control over his body. With his cheeks and ears flaring in deep red, he clicked his tongue in anger and hardly hidden embarrassment. It was no understatement to say this was way more mortifying than his little scene on the couch earlier. Oikawa swiftly turned away from his _boyfriend,_ who was bawling in laughter, and stamped back to their apartment. Since they went out together, they took only one key with them. And that key was in Oikawa’s possession. If his _boyfriend_ thought he could scare and embarrass him like this and _get away_ with it, then he was dead wrong. Who cared about _storm warnings,_ anyway.

Having either realised the danger of being left outside for a few hours or having gained an idea for how not funny Oikawa thought this whole act to be, Bokuto stumbled onto his feet and followed after him. “Tooru?” Oikawa didn’t even slow down. “Tooru! Hey, Tooru, wait for me!” Oikawa only increased his walking speed, making it harder for Bokuto to follow without slipping, since he paid more attention to his boyfriend ahead of him instead of the ground below. “Tooru! Stop! Hey, come on, it was a joke, you hear? Just a stupid joke! I’m sorry, okay?” Oikawa was ready to sprint the remaining distance to their complex, the street they jaywalked over earlier already visible through the gaps between the thin park forest. “TOORU!!” With a surprised yelp, Oikawa lost sight of the street, the trees turning into a green, greyish blur as he was turned around by a warm hand on his arm.

Oikawa hesitated momentarily, but at the feeble sound of his murmured name, he looked up to gaze at a crestfallen Bokuto. His outer appearance wasn’t much different from before. His shirt was still see through wet, his hair still stuck to his face, his shoulders still slumped, his cheeks were still red from their race, water still everywhere you looked. The major differences were the muddy brown stains that decorated his dark jeans now. What caught Oikawa’s attention though, was a certain glimmer of honest guilt.

Oikawa took a step forward, his face leaning towards Bokuto’s neck, who didn’t dare to move, but couldn’t suppress a shudder as Oikawa’s hot breath licked over his cold, moist skin. Out of Bokuto’s immediate sight, Oikawa allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. “Koutaro… you should look at you. You look like a drowned rat.” Without much more warning, Oikawa’s mask fell and he broke into a fit of bright laughter, leaving it to Bokuto to be dumbstruck this time. Compelled by the sweet music, bubbles of hesitant giggles joined in, before erupting into unashamed, boisterous laughter.

With a face-splitting smile and a heart swelling with relief and happiness, Bokuto pulled Oikawa in a tight hug, the setter’s not so surprised yell lost in fits of giddy giggles. “Kou-chan!” Oikawa gasped in the gaps of his giggling, “I can’t breath!” Being instantly let go at the soft scolding, Oikawa tumbled a few steps backwards, failing to find his balance. Instinctively, he reached out for support and found the firm grip of Bokuto’s hand as he grabbed Oikawa’s searching hand. None of them moved, carefully testing the support their entwined fingers offered them, hesitant to trust in their connection. But even as several tense moments passed and lightning flashed across the sky, their grip on each other stayed strong. Thunder roared above them. And Bokuto grinned. He tugged at Oikawa’s hand, easily pulling him back into his embrace.

Being safely wrapped in Bokuto’s arms and with once more stable footing, Oikawa gave a breathless laugh and slung his arms around Bokuto’s neck to pull him down for a chaste kiss. With all the water falling around them and being drenched from their hairlines to their toes, it felt a bit like kissing underwater and the thought made Oikawa snort.

“What is it?” Bokuto asked, his voice so quiet it was almost drowned out by the rain.

“Nothing,” Oikawa responded just as mutedly, his eyes focused on a drop of water that trickled from Bokuto’s hairline across his temple. “I just thought this feels kinda unreal. Like a dream. Stuck in an underwater realm.” His eyes followed the raindrop as it fell from Bokuto’s chin and dropped in his shirt, then got distracted by the movement of Bokuto’s adam’s apple. Following a sudden urge, he bend down to place his lips against Bokuto’s throat, enjoying the hitch in Bokuto’s breathing as well as his strong pulse under his lips. His mouth pulled into a grin as Bokuto’s arms tightened around him to pull Oikawa flush against him. Leaving only the vague idea of a touch behind, Oikawa trailed his lips over Bokuto’s wet skin to his earshell, giving it a last flimsy kiss, before leaning his forehead against Bokuto’s. “It’s almost like we’re seconds away from drowning, yet more seconds pass and we’re still here, breathing.”  

Bokuto perked up at that. His eyes crinkled, a soft glow resting in their depth, and his body seemed to vibrate with silent excitement. “Like our very own Atlantica! I like that. The two of us alone in a forgotten magical kingdom,” Bokuto spoke, his voice rasp and breathless. Oikawa bit on his lip but failed to suppress a chill from running visibly along his spine. Bokuto moved, his wet hair rubbed against Oikawa’s skin as he turned his head to place a quick kiss against the edge of Oikawa’s mouth, then leant his head against Oikawa’s as he made them sway together to a melody only Bokuto could hear. “Everything would be covered in white mist, giving it an ethereal glow and casting intricate shades. There would be almost constant rain with the smell of sea water sticking to it, because the rain would be actual seawater, since we would be underwater, you know. And everything would be tinted in blue colors, even the sunlight! Can the sun even be seen from so far underwater? I mean, it’s really dark down there, so I don’t think so, but I don’t think I want to live in a world where there’s absolutely no sunlight. Or stars! There definitely need to be visible stars, I don’t want you to be unhappy because we can’t see them, so our Atlantica will definitely have them! Stars, a sun and a moo! And all their light will be tinted blue! Light blue, when the light is the strongest and dark blue where it’s the darkest and during noon the sun will even leave a golden shine behind, because blues contrast great with gold, but even better with silver, so when the night’s the darkest, the moon and the stars will leave a silver shine to everything! Oh, you would look so pretty with the dark blue and silver glow during the night! But of course you would also look pretty with the light blue and golden light during the day! Actually, you would look great with whichever lighting! Did I ever tell you that? Because I really think you do! Oh, and also-” Bokuto went on and on, making up more and more details of what _their_ Atlantica would be like, from their clothes, to the architecture, the animals and eventually to their food. Oikawa entered a couple ideas now and then as well, but mostly stayed silent, preferring it more to quietly enjoy his boyfriend’s happy rambling while avoiding his direct attention whenever Bokuto stumbled into sudden choruses of praise concerning Oikawa’s looks, abilities or even his character, at the most random times and intervals.

None of them noticed that what used to be simple swaying had turned into lazy slow-dancing. Whenever Bokuto took a step back, Oikawa followed and took a step forward. When Bokuto took a step to the right, Oikawa took one to the left and when Bokuto stepped with his right foot behind his left foot, he pulled at Oikawa’s waist to tempt him into doing a half-turn around him, then stepped with his left foot next to Oikawa’s right foot, before once more stepping with his right foot behind his left, leading Oikawa into doing a full-turn. They weren’t aware of how much time passed, lost all sense of reality as they kept slow dancing to the rhythm of the pattering rain.

That was until Bokuto’s lead made Oikawa take a step back as Bokuto did the same, creating a distance between them that forced Oikaw to let go of Bokuto’s neck. For a moment Oikawa stared at Bokuto with curiosity, but when Bokuto took his hand and moved their joined hands in a generous bow around Oikaw’s head, Oikawa grinned and followed Bokuto’s lead into an everything-but-perfect pirouette that made Oikawa fall back into Bokuto’s arms.  

“That was awful,” Oikawa gasped between laughter, but Bokuto was anything but discouraged at their failure. “Wanna try again,” he asked with just as breathless laughter as Oikawa. In response to his question, Oikawa wiped water out of his face and hair, even if it was completely hopeless in their current situation, and straightened his posture, forcing his laughter to subside into a chuckle. Eventually, Oikawa responded with “I’m all yours, your excellency,” while bowing and offering Bokuto his hand. Bokuto made a happy sound in return, that reminded Oikawa very strongly to a bird, and took Oikawa’s hand to lead him into another rotation. This one turned out better than the last and they both laughed in glee. Bokuto shouted “Again!” and, infected by his excitement, Oikawa allowed his boyfriend to lead him into another pirouette. And another. And another.

Oikawa lost count of how many rotations he did when, despite having fun doing so, he started to feel dizzy. “Kou-chan, wa-” he began, but his words ended in a yelp as his dizziness made him lose his footing and he slipped on the mud once again. With his hand still being held by Bokuto, though, Oikawa was saved from falling when Bokuto took a step forward, finding the necessary stance to support both of them. Momentarily. None of them moved, none of them even dared to so much as breath. And for a moment it seemed like they were safe. Then, new bubbles of giggling erupted. And from one second to the next, they were replaced by two shouts of surprise and fear, as Oikawa’s shoes slipped further over the muddy ground and both volleyball players fell into a puddle of dirty rainwater.

Dizzy, confused and with groans of pain instead of giddy giggles on their lips, Oikawa heaved himself on his elbows to share a look with the heavy spiker on top of him. Oikawa with narrowed brows, a small pout and a look of pure disapproval. Bokuto with big puppy eyes, a not-so faint smile and a look of fake innocence, his chin resting where he landed on Oikawa’s chest.

Soon enough though, the fake innocence was replaced by something similar to fear as a calculating smirk appeared on Oikawa’s face. “Tooru, please, I-” Whatever Bokuto had wanted to say was lost in a startled gasp as Oikawa repeatedly splashed muddy water at him. Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut, turned his head away from the sprays of water and tried to shield himself with one arm as he begged for Oikawa to stop. But Oikawa refused. Before Bokuto had the chance to collect himself and fight back, Oikawa made use of the given opportunity. He freed a leg from underneath Bokuto, angled it right, found a not so slippery place to put his foot on and pushed, turning them both around. By the time Bokuto stopped yelping and could focus on blinking up at Oikawa in confusion, Oikawa was straddling his thighs with a smug smirk while holding him down by his shoulders.

“Hm~? What is it, Kou-chan? Did you want to say something?” He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his boyfriend who was still blinking up at him. The confusion left his eyes, but with the heavy rain crashing down around them, he was having trouble to look at him properly, even as he held his hands above him for some protection. When lightning lit up the sky, he was even momentarily forced to close his eyes.

“Toooooruuuu, that’s not faaaair,” Bokuto whined, pouting up at Oikawa. But soon, too soon for Oikawa’s taste, his lips pulled into a mischievous grin. “But fine. If that’s what you, have it your way. I, too, can play this game.”

All of Oikawa’s warning sensors shrilled alarmingly and his blood ran cold in horror.

“Kou-chan, don't yo-!” Bokuto grabbed Oikawa’s waist before he had the chance to process and react to the new development. Lifting his hips, Bokuto made Oikawa bounce on his thighs. Oikawa squeaked in surprise as he failed to find the right balance and promptly toppled over. Using the momentum, Bokuto shouted triumphantly and swiftly paid Oikawa back by turning them around and settling on top of Oikawa.

Oikawa, though, refused to admit defeat. He didn’t let his boyfriend enjoy his short moment of triumph. Instead he squeezed and tickled Bokuto’s sides, causing him to squawk and flinch away from Oikawa, who used that to once more turn them around. Learning from his previous mistake, Oikawa quickly readjusted his position on top of Bokuto, so when Bokuto tried to throw him off, Oikawa was prepared and Bokuto’s attempt failed. Chuckling confidently, Oikawa didn’t hesitate to stare into Bokuto’s, with determination sparking eyes. “Laugh all you want, but you won’t stay on top for long!” “Prove it,” Oikawa tempted, his competitive streak, his pride and the excitement of this small victory over Bokuto winning over his better judgement. And Bokuto did indeed prove the truth of his words. Oikawa didn’t manage to stay up for a full minute, before Bokuto once more found something to distract the smart man and turn them around.

With this turn though, their playful fight came to an end.

Oikawa groaned as he came to lay on his back. His shoulder blade had hit something that felt like a sharp-edged stone and Bokuto’s heavy weight on top of him made it dig painfully into his skin. “Time out, time out,” he hissed, successfully making Bokuto look at him with a mix of confusion and worry now, instead of triumph.

“Tooru? Are you alright?” At a different time, Oikawa would feel guilty for the concerned tone in his boyfriend’s voice, but at this moment, he was simply glad his boyfriend took him serious and didn’t automatically assume Oikawa was tricking him. Like he usually did when he thought he couldn’t win. Oh well. Bless Koutaro’s gullibility.

“No. Oh god, Kou-chan, get off me, please. You’re heavy.” Instantly, Bokuto followed Oikawa’s plea and got up onto his feet, where he fidgeted, hesitant on what to do. “Tooru?” He asked tentatively, watching as Oikawa sat up with another groan and reached up to hold his wounded shoulder. “I’m fine, Koutaro. At least I think I am. I must have hit my shoulder against a stone or something.” That was something Bokuto could deal with. Knowing what was going on now, he knelt next to Oikawa, rolled his plaid shirtup to his neck and checked up on Oikawa’s shoulder. Carefully, he pressed his fingers across the shoulder blade that seemed to hurt. He knew, he had reached the right area, when Oikawa hissed in pain. “Koutaro, be careful!” Bokuto ignored him.

“Hmmm, it’s a bit hard to see, cause you got mud all over your shirt and even underneath, but it doesn’t seem to bleed. Might be sore and for a while, but otherwise it shouldn’t restrict you from playing volleyball,” he analysed, gingerly massaging the sore area and freeing the brunette from some of the pain. Oikawa sighed in relief and let his shoulder. He winced at the pain this caused him, but soon forgot about it when Bokuto helped him up. Out of curiosity, but mostly out of habit, he took a look at his clothes as he fixed them and promptly felt all breath to be punched out of his lungs.

It was the first time he looked at himself since they had left the elevator and it was gruesome.

He wasn’t just stained with mud, he was _drenched_ in it. In fact, it was harder to find a wet, yet clean spot than it was to find a wet and dirty one. He couldn’t even identify their original colour anymore. Apparently, splashing muddy water at Bokuto had the same meaning as splashing muddy water at himself. And them stepping, no _stomping and_ _dancing_ through the dirty pools wasn’t a great idea either. Heaving a deep, suffering sigh, he didn’t even dare to look at his once very expensive shoes and wiped his fringe out of his face, tugging the sticky strains behind his ear to safe his eyes from the is muddy water that had dropped from his tips.

“Kou-chaaan,” He whined, paying one last glance full of grief to the clothes he would have to throw away later on, before tearing his eyes away from them. “Kou-chan, I look awful!” Desperate to find a distraction from the mess he was in, his eyes latched onto Bokuto and found a sight he hadn’t noticed before. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who needed a new outfit.

By now, Bokuto’s once white tee had completely lost it’s original colour and had changed to brown with lonely streaks of black and green spread all over, though the textile was still _white_ enough to offer a good look on the firm muscles underneath. The only reason why his jeans didn’t look even worse was because they were dark anyway. His shoes though shouldn’t even be allowed back into their apartment. Oikawa really didn’t want to know how much mud had sickered into them by now. Even worse, though, was his hair. Aside from the fact that he had mud literally _everywhere,_ there were several other things that had found their way into it, as well.

With a fuzzy, warm feeling in his stomach, Oikawa giggled lightly as he reached towards the messy hair of the man hovering above him, shielding Oikawa from getting rain into his eyes. Pulling out stuff like little branches, pieces of bark, stones and _other things_ out of Bokuto’s hair that Oikawa really didn’t want to know the identity of, Oikawa’s small giggles got stronger and stronger, until they turned into a full body laughter. “Hey hey now, Tooru, don’t laugh at me like that,“ Bokuto complained with a smile tugging at his fake pout. He reached into Oikawa’s hair and carefully pulled a branch out that was even longer than those in Bokuto’s hair. “See? I’m not the only one with crap in my hair!” Unable to hold onto himself anymore, Oikawa broke into another fit of boisterous laughter. He threw his head back and his body doubled over as he wheezed for every bit of air he could get.

Watching him with an expression hovering between adoration, amusement and fondness, Bokuto giggled softly at Oikawa’s displayed joy. He watched Oikawa’s cheeks flush under streaks of dirt and mindlessly reached forward to brush it off. Somehow that simple gesture was enough to make Oikawa’s fit of laughter calm down, his heavy breathing echoing loudly in the empty park as his laughter came to a complete stop. Then their eyes met.

Leaning forward, Bokuto brushed his lips over the splodges of skin he had just cleaned. Then he placed another kiss on Oikawa’s temple. On his forehead. On the tip of his nose. Oikawa giggled again, but this time far calmer and less _driven._ He grabbed Bokuto’s collar and tugged him closer, pulling him into a real kiss. Bokuto sighed against Oikawa’s lips. Closing his eyes, he indulged in the spreading warmth between them. He enjoyed the simpleness of their kiss, the easiness. He liked how much he enjoyed keeping things simple like this, without any real heat behind it. Simple kisses of affection, to exchange warmth.

Time passed, more kisses were exchanged and eventually Bokuto felt another tug at his collar. It was Oikawa’s sign to show him that he wanted more, that he grew impatient with how things were progressing, but was leaving it for Bokuto to decide how far they would go. When Bokuto opened his eyes, he saw Oikawa staring at him with mixed feelings. He saw the open want in the way he licked his lips, saw his passion in the deep flush of his cheeks. He saw the forced patience in the narrowed brows, but also the adoration and tenderness in his eyes. But more so, Bokuto also saw the question Oikawa conveyed through the tugging at his collar written all over his face on top of every emotion. Oikawa was ready to accept whichever answer Bokuto was about to give him. The knowledge alone made Bokuto’s heart swell to the point he feared he would burst off happiness at any given time.

“Show me what you want.” His words were almost a whisper, but Oikawa seemed to understand nonetheless. Smiling softly at his partner, Oikawa once more closed the space between them. The first kiss was as simple as the first, if the tenderness in it was far more pronounced than before. The second kiss was different. When Oikawa’s lips wrapped around Bokuto’s lower lip, he didn’t hesitate to suck at it strong enough to make Bokuto gasp. Pleased with Bokuto’s reaction, Oikawa hummed. He nipped at Bokuto’s lip, urging him to open his mouth, and Bokuto followed his wish. Oikawa moaned softly as his tongue met Bokuto’s and was encompassed by the wet heat of Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto’s hands wandered over his back and Oikawa shuddered upon the warmth they sent through his cold body. Oikawa leaned into the touch and his tongue licked with more urgency into his lover’s mouth. Warm showers ran through his body as Bokuto returned the affection and he felt his toe nails curl in deep satisfaction, loving the way Bokuto responded to him.

Bokuto’s hands found their way onto Oikawa’s ass, squeezing his cheeks through the wet dark grey fabrics as he pressed Oikawa closer to him, swallowing Oikawa’s moans with his lips and tongue. Eventually, when they had to separate to breath, Oikawa looked down on Bokuto with a dark gaze and labored breath. “Maybe we should continue this inside. At home.” Not waiting for another offer, Bokuto took Oikawa’s hand and ran.


	2. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here we go! It's ~Smut~ Time!! ;)
> 
> Quick reminder/addition:
> 
> Oikawa and Bokuto were on a trainings camp for a couple of weeks and since they take their training serious and look out for their team mates, they had only very limited time for initimate moments, therefore they might seem a bit awkward. ~~(Also I didn't write smut for like half a year now and I don't remember how to do that anymore, help)~~
> 
> Like I mentioned before, and how it's written in the tags ~~(Wow I repeat myself a lot)~~ There's a real time year gap in this chapter from when I started working on it till when I finished it, so the style might change and therefore seem inconsistent. I'm sorry if you find inconsistencies and similar.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(Also I absolutely suck at dirty talk I'm so so sooo sorry about that ^__^'')~~
> 
>  
> 
> BUT ENOUGH BABBLING LET'S GO ON WITH IT!!!

 

 

Drenched to their socks and underwear, mud stuck to their clothes, skin and hair, scratches and bruises from their fall, yet with giddy giggles resonating from their lips, bright lights shining in their eyes and heat boiling under their skin, the two lovebirds barely made it into the elevator, before skin was pressed against skin, fingers tugged at hair, backs were pressed against mirror walls and lips found lips. A hunger burnt within their cores, but however much they sucked and licked and tried to  _ consume,  _ to _ devour,  _ it just wasn’t enough. Just as Oikawa’s hands found their way to Bokuto’s pants, failing to free the sogged textile from its leather belt, they arrived on their floor and tumbled out in a mess of tangled legs and strayed hands. Barely saving themselves from falling, again, they leant heavily against the wall next to their apartment door. 

Oikawa’s back pressed almost painfully against the edge between door frame and wall, but the only sounds that left his lips were appraising moans, not groaned complaints. His head lolled back, hit the wall with a low bump, and his hands clawed at Bokuto’s shirt, ready to rip it off, as Bokuto sucked on his neck, his teeth leaving satisfying dark blue and purple crescents behind. 

Big, calloused hands were forcing their way between their bodies, ignored the fact that one of Oikawa’s legs was caught between his own, urging inside Oikawa’s pants’ pockets to search for their apartment key. What was supposed to be an easy task was surprisingly difficult. Their torsos stuck together like magnets, refusing to separate even the tiniest bit without an oppositional force of sufficient repulsion.

Oikawa rocked his hips forward, pressed further into every bit of touch Bokuto offered, and his moan echoed dangerously loud from the walls of the empty hallways. Finally, with a shuddering, suffering sigh, Bokuto pulled the long lost item out of Oikawa’s drenched skinny jeans. He didn’t even think about separating from Oikawa as he leaned over to - after several fails and whined complaints - thrust the key into the keyhole. The satisfying sound of the unlocking door caused him to shudder, though whatever reason there was to it he’d probably never know. Once more they almost fell down as none of them was willed to actually let go and they kept stumbling over the seams of their wet pants.

Somehow managing to throw his shoes off at the entrance without falling down, Tooru pulled Bokuto by his collar into their apartment, barely giving the taller man enough time to kick off his shoes as well, as he mumbled “bathroom”, “shower” and “now” between a bunch of open-mouthed, messy kisses. Koutarou groaned in agreement, his fingers already fighting with the buttons of Oikawa’s dress shirt, trying to be careful as he knew Oikawa hated having to sew them back on or to throw away a good shirt because of minor problems. He didn’t even think about the uselessness of his act, seeing as the sensitive fabric would be impossible to clean from all the mud and dirt sticking to it. 

By the time they’d entered the bathroom and Bokuto shoved Oikawa against a wall with mutual groans, the setter was already as shirtless as Bokuto was finally beltless. Needless to say that Bokuto’s tee followed soon after. Having reached the end of his patience, Oikawa didn’t hesitate to push the water-heavy textile up, exposing the heavenly tanned, well-defined abs Oikawa loved to touch and taste. His eyes watched the hard muscles move and flex with a dark intensity that made Bokuto’s bones tremble in excitement. Messily pulling his once white shirt over his head, causing dripping wet hair to stand up in disorganised, tangled streaks that didn’t have the slightest similarity to his usual hairstyle, Bokuto moaned as Oikawa’s nails scratched over his abdomen. 

Without all the previous constant moving and shifting, and with their to begin with already far too thin patience gone, their lips eventually found each other once more. Neither of them hesitated to open their mouths, having enough of sucking on lips, preferring it much more to suck on tongues. Groans mixed with moans as teasing with almost feasible, tender touches were soon forgotten and replaced with harsh, desire-driven licks over wet flesh and teeth.

When Bokuto pulled away to gasp for air, Oikawa’s nails dug into his shoulders and something like a low, displeased growl vibrated from the setter’s lips, urging him to once more close the distance between them. Unwilling to make his lover wait any longer, he grabbed Oikawa’s hair and angled his head, deepening their kiss impossibly further, muffling a shuddering moan with his mouth. 

The stinging pain in his shoulders lessened only to be replaced by an urgent pressure against his groin as Oikawa slipped one of his legs between Bokuto’s. Bokuto moaned against Oikawa’s mouth, feeling soft lips vibrate along with the sound. Placing his free hand on the brunet’s hip, Bokuto pulled him even closer to himself. With their bare chests pressed flush against each other, their nipples rubbed far too enticingly against hard, smooth skin. Bokuto couldn’t help but grind into Oikawa as much as their position allowed him to, needy for as much touch as Oikawa was, and mixed their duet of moans with the soft humming of wet jeans being rubbed against each other.

Fine hands forced their way between their tightly interlocked limbs, working on opening the dark denim jeans. Bokuto knew Oikawa had succeeded, when cool hands grabbed his burning member and began stroking him in a way that made Bokuto’s grinding stutter out of its rhythm as he bucked into the touch. Oikawa’s smirk against his lips only made him groan harder. 

“Kou-chan~!” Oikawa’s lilting voice was nothing but a mere breath, his lips brushing Bokuto’s with every stressed syllable, compelling Bokuto to open his eyes. The sight was breathtaking. Oikawa stared up at him with half lidded, blown eyes, his smugly smirking lips deep red and swollen and  _ wet  _ and the most beautiful of blushes graced his features, his usually polished and on model-level styled hair a giant, dripping wet,  _ sexy _ mess. Bokuto wanted nothing more than to entangle his fingers with the shiny, smooth locks and ravish him until he couldn’t think straight anymore, until he couldn’t even think of smirking anymore. “Kou-chan, oh, Kou-chan, you’re so hard already! I want to feel you,” Oikawa sing-songed, twisting his hand in  _ exactly  _ that one way that made Bokuto see stars. He muffled his groan by sucking Oikawa’s plush lower lip into his mouth, his tongue licking repeatedly over the swollen flesh, asking for consent. Oikawa hummed in approval, his free hand tugging encouragingly at the tangled tufts of Bokuto’s hair. Following his goading, Bokuto bit hard on Oikawa’s lip, eliciting a sound far sweeter than any hum could ever be. “I want to taste you on my tongue; burning against my throat,” Oikawa whimpered against Bokuto’s lips. “Koutaro, please, I want to choke on your length.”

As tempting as Oikawa’s suggestions were, as much as he would love to feel Oikawa’s tongue lick around his cock, watch his swollen lips stretch around his length, feel him suck as he looked up to him with these half-lidded, teary, desire-driven bitter chocolate brown eyes, Bokuto had to admit that he probably wouldn’t hold out long. At least not when Oikawa kept looking at him with these intense, pleading eyes and kept pumping him in just the right way, fully aware what this did to Bokuto, fully aware of what he had to do to turn Bokuto into pudding in his hands. As much as Bokuto loved being led around and pleased by Oikawa, he could still feel a certain cold from outside in his limbs and his core. Oikawa might have been the one to choose the bathroom, but Bokuto would be the one to decide on their following activities. 

Bokuto grabbed Oikawa’s hair, pulled his head sideways and leaned forward to growl into Oikawa’s ear. “Not tonight babe. Not now. Later. For now, I want to see you pressed flush against the shower wall, your right leg up on the holder, hot water running down your flushed skin, over your perfectly rounded ass and down your amazing, wonderful legs as I pound into you from behind. I wanna hear your moans resonate from the blank walls, I wanna hear you scream my name  until we’re handed a noise complaint. I wanna hear you cry out my name as your cum spurts all over the wall and I have to hold you as your bones turn to jelly. Tooru. Let me fuck you raw.” 

The needy whimper his words coaxed from the pretty setter sent floods of warm satisfaction over Bokuto, stimulating the desire burning its way through his veins. “Yes, Koutaro, yes, please! Fuck me! Oh please, fuck me! Fuck me until I’m too sore to stand on my own!” Bokuto’s fingers twitched, an animalistic sound rumbling in his chest, his grip on Oikawa’s hip and hair gaining in strength, and he sunk his teeth into the pale shoulder’s sweet flesh. Oikawa gasped breathlessly for air, his fingers grabbing Bokuto’s hips with bruising force, pulling him closer, encouraging him to do  _ more _ . 

Fighting his own yearning, Bokuto forced himself away from the addicting temptation. He ignored Oikawa’s needy whines, opened Oikawa’s pants and shove them down to his ankles before pushing him into the shower. 

By the time he got rid of his own pants and joined his lover, a spray of a bit too hot water rained down on them, urging his shaggy hair to lay flat against his scalp. But Bokuto had no mind for any of that. His sole focus was on Oikawa who was prostrating himself in front of the cream colored wall, where his right leg had kicked off their bottles of shampoo and lotions of the tiny shelf to turn it into a footrest. Just like Bokuto had ‘ordered’ him before. The only exception was his ass that was pushed up a bit more temptingly than the position usually would have made necessary, but Bokuto didn’t complain. 

“You look so good like this Tooru,” he murmured against Oikawa’s ear, enjoying his low whine and the trembling he felt under his fingers as his hands roamed Oikawa’s wet skin. He placed a quick kiss on the soft skin behind his ear shell and leant down to pick up a certain bottle of ‘body lotion’ which content wasn’t exactly what was written on the label. Just like the tiny shelf wasn’t actually a holder for bottles or the grips on the walls weren’t for hangover days or a precaution in case of sport injuries as they told others. But if they didn’t cover up their true purposes properly, then, considering how infrequent and unannounced their friends liked to drop by, they would have to prepare for many embarrassing taunts neither of them felt like dealing with. Not to forget what their parents would say if they came over for a visit and they didn’t clean up all the evidence of their dirty activities on time.

Throwing those distracting thoughts out of his mind, Bokuto shook his head, flinging warm drops of water from his hair onto Oikawa’s back, before brushing the drenched streaks out of his face. He rested a warm hand on the setter’s hip, who instantly leant into the touch, and nuzzled Oikawa’s neck. “Oh Tooru,” he murmured lowly, “you look so good like this, so good when you spread your legs for me."

“Then stop talking and fuck me Koutaro,” Oikawa huffed indignantly as another shudder ran down his spine. Despite his harsh words, there was no sharpness in them. His body and voice were trembling in a frustrating mix of desire and cold as Bokuto was now blocking most of the shower spray while Oikawa was pressed against the wall’s cold tiles. 

Attentively running his hand over Oikawa’s side and massaging water into the smooth skin, hoping to give his boyfriend some warmth, Bokuto stopped in his task only to swiftly flick Oikawa’s hard nipple with his index. The Setter’s gasp mixed with the Ace’s startled hoot as he felt the uncomfortable cold that coated Oikawa’s chest in goosebumps. He leaned closer to Oikawa, pressing his warm chest against Oikawa’s bare back, an apology ready on his tongue. But a single glare, thrown over a shoulder littered with love bites, made Bokuto almost choke on his unspoken words. 

“Koutaro, don’t you fucking dare to apologise now! If you’re really sorry, then stop acting cute and get on with it! Prepare me or fuck me raw just like this, I don’t mind, but, hell, you better get on with it now, or I swear, I’ll-” The rest of his sentence was lost in a mix of soft lips, wet tongues and a very familiar pressure pushing into his ass. Oikawa didn’t know when exactly it had happened, but the cool, slick feeling that came together with the almost too gentle penetration told him that Bokuto must have had applied the lube. 

Oikawa breathed a delighted sigh into Bokuto’s mouth, his hips pushing back to take Bokuto’s finger deeper inside, pushing until he could finally feel the second knuckle press inside as well. It wasn’t really what his body was yearning for, but for the time being it was enough. Sliding his finger carefully in and out of Oikawa, Bokuto’s mouth wandered over Oikawa’s jaw to nip at his neck’s smooth skin and graced the pale shoulder with another set of red and purple love bites. Tilting his head to grant his lover more access, Oikawa moaned softly, very much enjoying all the affectionate attention. With closed eyes, Oikawa adjusted his hands’ grip on the wall handles before leaning further into the touch, completely certain that Bokuto’s strong arm around his waist and the wall handles, as well as their specially ordered, custom-made anti-slippery floor tiles, would prevent any kind of accident, even if his legs were to give out. He hoped they would.

Feeling Oikawa relax against him, Bokuto readjusted his grip, increased his pace and Oikawa hummed appreciatively, wriggling his hips to taunt Bokuto to going even faster or to add another finger. Instead of following the prompt though, Bokuto curled his finger, eliciting a sweetly gasped “Kou-chan!” that made him smirk smugly. 

Continuing with his previous ministrations, as if the last five seconds never happened, Bokuto hummed questioningly against Oikawa’s neck. He didn’t receive a response, though, as Oikawa bit on his lip, suppressing all possible following sounds. A childish sort of punishment for playing around with him. Bokuto’s eyes sparked as thousands of ideas flashed through his mind on how to break Oikawa’s silence.

“What is it, Tooru? What is it that you want?” Bokuto asked with lips brushing the stained skin. He twisted his finger around, curled and pushed it in with gyrating motions. The brunet squirmed underneath him, so he tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hip, preventing the shivering brunet from moving too much on his own. “You have to tell me what you want, Tooru. I might be awesome, but I still can’t mindread,” Bokuto whispered against Oikawa’s ear. He could see that Oikawa was biting his lip, holding back whatever sounds or words threatened to spill, despite his in lust shut eyes. Bokuto frowned. “If you don’t tell me what you want, then I can’t fulfil your wishes… Maybe we should stop after all?” Pulling his finger completely out, Bokuto stilled, finding satisfaction in watching Oikawa try to buck against his grip as he waited for the vocal responses Oikawa tried so desperately to hold back. 

Oikawa tried. He really tried. His body yearned to be touched more, was eager for a burning stretch in his behind, lusted for teeth to leave their mark on his skin, but Oikawa fought it. His pride didn’t allow him to show that kind of weakness despite their mutual trust, didn’t allow him to be played with despite how much he liked being played with. His stubbornness urged him to hold out longer, refusing to lose this ‘fight of dominance’, steadily chanting “not yet, not yet” despite his heart desiring to submit. And then there was that part of him that held back just to tempt Koutaro more, curious to see what he would do if Oikawa were to refuse him what by now he saw as his right. 

But Oikawa was weak, his body wanting, and Bokuto was breathing hot air over his neck, his hand still his side, not allowing him to turn or leave, as he was given the idea of a warm body right behind him, while his body was shivering from the cold tiles. Oikawa gyrated his hips in need, stupidly hoping it would lead Koutaro on enough to make him give in first, but instead Oikawa hissed through clenched teeth as his hard-on accidentally brushed over the tiles. 

“It’s okay, babe. I can give you what you want. You just have to tell me,” Bokuto whispered against Oikawa’s neck, his lips brushing a tender kiss to his hairline before pulling back again, and Tooru had to bite back a whine.

He wanted to be touched. Wanted Koutaro’s hands on him, his lips on his neck, his tongue in his mouth, skin against skin. He wanted the warmth of another human body, of Koutaro’s body, not the cold, hard tiles or the emptiness he was feeling. He wanted his body pressed against Koutaro’s, wanted to feel Koutaro inside him.

The whine scratched in Tooru’s throat, and it took all his power to hold it in. 

“Is that so? Do you really want to stop?” If a voice was capable of inflicting physical pain, then it was definitely Bokuto’s. His voice was low, a whisper that fanned across Tooru’s shoulder blades, fingertips dancing over his spine, close enough to let Tooru feel a promise of warmth. Yet, as he leant back, there was no body to meet him. Even the hand at his side left his body. It wasn’t necessary anymore. Tooru’s body was frozen in place, left like a cold shell only filled with profound loneliness. 

No. This wasn’t at all what he wanted. 

“Tooru? Should I leave?” Bokuto’s voice came from further behind him than before and suddenly the idea of Bokuto actually being serious and leaving him didn’t seem as impossible anymore. 

It was an unbearable thought that made him insides cramp painfully.

And so, Oikawa cracked.

Desperate for Bokuto to touch him more, to fill him, to fuck him like both their lives depended on it, desperate for  _ warmth _ , Oikawa’s clenched lips failed to muffle a whimpered “ _ No _ .”

“No? What is it then that you want?” Bokuto’s voice had changed. It had dropped by estimately three octaves, lost the disappointed lilt and instead had gained something harder, darker. Something that made Oikawa’s heart beat fast and left him breathless. “Tell me, Tooru. Speak to me.” It wasn’t a plea anymore. It was an order. And Oikawa’s instincts urged him to act on it and get his desires fulfilled. 

But when he opened his mouth, there were no words for him to speak. “I…” There was too much that he wanted, that he didn’t seem to know anymore how to ask for it. 

But Bokuto showed patience. “It’s okay babe,” he whispered, his comforting, familiar breath once more fanning against Oikawa’s ear. Suddenly the stream of hot air moved to his neck and a moment later it was on his shoulder. And then there were lips. Lips on his clavicle, on his throat, a tongue licking over his pulse, teeth grazing his skin. “Take your time. What is it that you want,” Bokuto murmured, his lips brushing Oikawa’s skin. The sudden physical contact and warmth made Oikawa’s head reel.

“More…” Oikawa moaned through gritted teeth, leaning back against Bokuto, ecstatic to feel firm muscles press against him.

“What more?” The roughness of Bokuto’s voice sent shivers through Oikawa’s limps, tugging a whimper from his throat and past his lips.

“More… touch me more… please,” Oikawa finally whined. His jaw hurt from tension caused by his own pride and stubbornness. But fortunately, Bokuto was more than willed to satisfy his needs with what little Oikawa was ready to give. 

“You mean, like this?” Grabbing hold of Oikawa’s hip, Bokuto pushed a finger all the way inside Oikawa with one swift, fluid motion, eliciting a sweet gasp from the prettily swollen lips. “Oh? Is this what you want?” Not waiting for an answer, Bokuto thrusted once more inside. He moved slower this time, deliberate, drawing a long moan from Oikawa when his finger pressed against the lube-wet walls. “Or is it this?” Curling his finger, pressing its back against the wet wall as his fingertip pressed against the opposite side, he very much enjoyed the breathless, almost muted gasp following his question. “Hmm? Did you like this?” Repeating his previous action, Bokuto doesn’t fail to earn similar sounds. “What’s it you want, Tooru? Tell me!” 

Finally something like an unsuppressed whimper reached his ears as Oikawa opened his mouth to respond with a trembling plea. “Another one … more fingers…please!” 

With a swelling heart, Bokuto kissed the soft spot behind Oikawa’s ear, proud of his boyfriend for showing this vulnerability. Then he whispered, his voice full of honest endearment, “as you wish, babe.” 

As soon as the words had left his lips, Bokuto gently entered another lube-slick finger. Moaning with his mouth shut, Oikawa tried to push his hips down on the two fingers, but Bokuto’s strong grip on his hip kept Oikawa in place as he deliberately spread him open. An ugly grunt, caught between lust, contentment, and dissatisfaction, escaped Oikawa’s control and his grip around the handles tightened. Not allowed to move much, Oikawa could only stand there and drown in the sensations of softly burning stretches and a dissatisfied need for something more, something faster, hotter and  _ thicker.  _

Bokuto’s thick fingers kept thrusting into him, deliberate and slow, but with enough force to push Oikawa’s buttocks up with every flick of his wrist. Oikawa’s hard cock twitched, precum spilled over his abdomen, kindling the burning fire within him as his mind was thrown into a loop. Thoughts of  _ more  _ and  _ not enough  _ and  _ hurry up  _ swirled in his head until he couldn’t recognise whether they were thoughts or words anymore. He strengthened his teeth’s hold on his lip, but the sudden flash of pain zapped right to his loin and only helped in making his thoughts more jumbled, his breathing more laboured and his need harder to take. 

But the moment where Oikawa knew he was lost for real was when Bokuto started talking again in that hoarse  _ sex _ voice of his that put all of Tooru’s thoughts to silence, making it so much harder to ignore this  _ need  _ nibbling at his insides. 

“Pretty, so pretty… Oh Tooru, you’re so beautiful. The most beautiful of everyone. I want to make you feel good, so so  _ good _ . How does this feel? Do you like it, Tooru,” Bokuto asked, scissoring his fingers. Oikawa groaned affirmatively, loving the way his name fell from his lover’s lips like praise, but appreciating the adorning bouquet of compliments all the same. Heat clouded his mind, his thoughts a fuzzy mess, so he leant his head against the cool wall before him, thankful that it gave him something to hold onto as everything seemed to spin and turn, never ever holding still for him to catch his breath. “I’m glad. Let me make it even better for you.” Having said that, Bokuto scissored his fingers a last time before pulling them out completely. And, before Oikawa could complaint, Bokuto entered him again, with three digits this time, not hesitating to curl them where he knew Oikawa was the most sensitive. Failing to keep his saliva-laced lip between his teeth, Oikawa’s mouth gaped open and he was betrayed by a moan which volume would have embarrassed him if he wasn’t so needy, so  _ ready  _ for  _ more _ . “Yeah, I knew you’d like that. I know you so well, Tooru. I can make you feel so well. You just have to trust me.” 

“I do,” Oikawa moaned. And Oikawa truly did. So he let go of his stubbornness and tossed his pride out of the window. “I do,” he repeated, rocking his hips in the rhythm of Bokuto’s thrusting. This time Bokuto didn’t hold him still by his hips. Instead he used his hand to stabilize Oikawa, supporting him as he rocked his hips harder, urging Bokuto to thrust faster, and Bokuto followed his wishes. “Fuck, Kou-chan … more!” 

“Hold on, babe. I’ll give you more,” Bokuto groaned into Oikawa’s neck, the sound soon replaced by one of Oikawa as Bokuto made a new rose bloom on the marked shoulder. Then Bokuto let go of Oikawa’s hip and wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s neglected cock, pumping it in unison with his other. The moans this new stimulation elicited out of Oikawa were loud enough that they completely drowned out even the water hitting the wall and floor tiles. More than anything else, these were the kinds of sounds that Bokuto was completely addicted to. His own length was already painfully hard, precum spilling over his stomach almost without stop. He yearned to be inside Tooru, feel himself to be engulfed by his tight heat, feel Oikawa constrict around him as he repeatedly hit that one spot that made Tooru scream his name. 

Bokuto grunted, his patience running thin, and his hand tightened around Oikawa’s cock, his thumb brushing over the tip, as the fingers in his ass curled, scratching over Oikawa’s prostate. Oikawa cried out. His knuckles turned white around the wall handles and his legs shook violently, the knee of his lifted leg banging against the wall. “Koutaro!” Oikawa’s hoarse voice was broken, a sob shaking his frame and Bokuto urged closer, caging Oikawa between his chest and the wall to keep him upright.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, reassuringly pampering Oikawa’s neck with kisses.

“Fu- Koutaro, please. I can’t- no more, please,” Oikawa sobbed, his head turned to stare teary-eyed at Bokuto, his body trembling against his boyfriend’s. “Please. I want you.”

Bokuto kissed his cheek, humming soothingly as his hands slowed down in their ministrations. “I know. And you will.” His left hand kept pumping Oikawa lazily as he eased his fingers out of his ass. Oikawa whined from the sudden loss, his body following Bokuto’s hand all on its own. “It’s okay,” Bokuto whispered, placating him with more kisses to his temple and his cheek. He licked the lingering tears from Oikawa’s lashes, then licked over his lips, successfully drawing his attention to what was happening, or rather not happening, below his belt line to what was happening above his shoulders. Lowly moaning his name, Oikawa pressed their lips together and Bokuto used the opportunity to lick into his mouth, enjoying the way Oikawa’s whole body seemed to vibrate when he hummed with joy. 

Breaking their kiss, Bokuto brushed his lips along Oikawa’s jaw and over his throat to the borders of his neck to follow the indents of his spine to the crevice of his ass. Oikawa shivered under him with harsh curses and soft gasps on his lips whenever Bokuto’s chapped lips scraped across a sensitive spot, begging him to hurry up. But having reached the rounded perfection of Oikawa’s behind, Bokuto got different ideas. Massaging the heavy flesh, he sucked it into his mouth and left a generous bunch of purple marks and teeth prints behind, very much enjoyed the low grunts and moans Oikawa rewarded him with. 

“Koutaro! For fuck’s sake, hurry the fuck up,” Oikawa hissed sharply at him, tearing him from the almost trance-like state he had fallen into. Mumbling a quiet “Sorry” against Oikawa’s flesh, Bokuto abandoned the idea of eating his boyfriend out and instead licked his way back up over Oikawa’s spine to the hairline on his neck. 

The click of their lube bottled, almost unheard under the pattering water and Oikawa’s impatiently mumbled string of profanities, signaled the arrival of the moment they both had been looking forward to. Letting go of Oikawa’s cock, Bokuto once more took a hold of Oikawa’s hip, keeping him in place as he aligned himself with Oikawa’s backside. “Koutaro,” Oikawa gasped when the tip of Bokuto’s cock brushed over his rim of stretched muscles, smudging cool lube around it. 

“I got you,” Bokuto whispered against Oikawa’s cheek before he entered him carefully with one fluid motion. The mix of their moans and grunts echoed from the walls, only to be replaced by the sound of their heavy breathing as they both tried to get used to the new stimulation. 

Oikawa spasmed around Bokuto’s length and Bokuto twitched within Oikawa’s insides. One thing lead to the other and the longer they stayed like that the further the idea of ‘collecting themselves’ seemed to be out of their grasps.

“Koutaro, move,” Oikawa panted eventually, his eyes squeezed shut and his head leaning against the wall. Placing another kiss against Oikawa’s neck, Bokuto’s right hand stopped caressing Oikawa’s angled leg and moved underneath his knee, making Oikawa gasp as he raised it to the point where not even Oikawa’s tiptoes could reach the holder anymore. “Kou-” Oikawa started, alarmed by his new-found lack of footing, but his words got stuck in his throat when Bokuto did what Oikawa had asked him to do. He moaned as Bokuto’s girth spread him open further than his fingers ever could and his previous interest for his unfavourable situation declined swiftly, lost in the heat flowing through his veins and the need curling in his groin. 

“I got you, babe. Just relax,” Bokuto reassured him. His own body convulsed as he forced himself to move slowly, cautious of Oikawa’s lack of support and the new significance of his own standing, even if every nerve within him was crying out for him to move faster. After a few experimental thrusts, there was as good as no tenseness left in Oikawa’s shoulders and the sweet flood of his moans and pleas for Bokuto to move faster had increased in volume, making Bokuto deaf for anything else. Picking up his speed, Bokuto lead his head against Oikawa’s shoulder and pounded into the setter with no thought for tomorrow. A deep guttural groan grumbled in his chest, vibrating against the trembling setter’s back, and the world seemed to stop moving, reduced to where Bokuto and Oikawa were linked together in their lust and need.

Feeling Oikawa’s knee slip from his hand, Bokuto’s hips stuttered as he readjusted his grip, spreading Oikawa’s leg further, opening him wider in the process. Bokuto moaned throatily as his erection seemed to delve deeper into his boyfriend and Oikawa’s insides constricted around him, his muscles burning from being stretched in a completely new way and his voice moaning in mindless arousal. Needing more of these tight, hot walls wrapped around him, Bokuto angled his hips and snapped them harder, causing Oikawa to arch his back and cry out in delirious pleasure as Bokuto hit his prostate dead-on.

“Kou- Fuck, Koutarou, please, I- no,” Oikawa stuttered out between his rapid pants, his mind too hazy for him to find the words he meant to communicate. But Bokuto understood nonetheless. Understood from the way Oikawa’s insides spasmed around him, from the way he failed to find a common rhythm with Bokuto as he drove his hips back to meet him, from the way his legs shook, the standing one seconds away from collapsing while the one bend over Bokuto’s arm reflexively kicked the air every so often when Bokuto hit his prostate. He could read the meaning of Oikawa’s blabbering in his blown, opaque eyes, in his flush that graced his features from the tip of his ears to his chest, in his white-knuckled grip on the wall handles, in the desperate, needy notch in every rasped breath.  

“It’s okay. It’s okay, you can let go,” Bokuto mumbled coarsely into Oikawa’s ear, nuzzling his cheek as he once more increased the tempo of his pounding.

“No… not, not yet. I still can-” Oikawa gasped, his voice breaking when Bokuto moved his hand from Oikawa’s hip to his cock. He failed to coordinate the rhythm of his hand with his hip, but didn’t care, as his sole purpose was to get Oikawa before he did.

“Tooru. I said it’s okay. I’ll be right behind you. Let go,” Bokuto groaned through gritted teeth. His thighs burnt as he was forcing himself to speed up his tempo even more, his thumb brushing the slit of Oikawa’s cock with every flick of his wrist. He licked over Oikawa’s throat, his jaw, trying and succeeding to persuade Oikawa into turning his head for an open-mouthed kiss. Sucking Oikawa’s tongue into his mouth, he bit down on it, inhaling the needy sound Oikawa made. “Come for me.”

And so Oikawa did. 

One moment deafening silence tensed the air.

A moment later a scream of utmost pleasure echoed from the walls that was soon followed by a second.

The screams faded and the empty they space left behind were filled by husky moans and hushed groans.

Then there was only exhausted, laboured breathing and murmured words of praise mixing with the sprays of water. 

Wearily they settled on shower floor with Oikawa in Bokuto’s lap, his head resting heavily on Bokuto’s strong shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, tightly holding onto each other as they fought to catch their breath. Bokuto calmed down first. Gingerly moving Oikawa from his lap, Bokuto reached for the shower head, adjusted the strength and temperature of the spray and cleaned up the both of them. When he considered them both clean enough, he placed Oikawa right outside the shower stall on the thick rug where he could lean against the wall closest to their heater. Worried Oikawa might catch a cold, Bokuto kissed his lover’s temple before shutting off the shower, then got some fluffy towels from the cabinet under the bathroom sink and generously wrapped one of the big bath towels around Oikawa’s shoulders. When he started to dry off his hair as well, Oikawa giggled and slapped his hand away. 

“I can do this myself, Kou-chan. Go and dry yourself off. I’m freezing just by looking at you.” Emphasizing his words, Oikawa let his eyes wander over his very naked, very wet boyfriend. Although to be fair, the wettest part of him was his hair. His skin had mostly air-dried by now. “And use some body lotion. If you don’t take proper care of your skin, it’ll get dry and brittle,” Oikawa chastised while he was staring at a lone drop of water that trickled over the spiker’s ripped chest.

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears, though, seeing as Bokuto only grinned brightly at him throughout the lecture, before he continued to rub the towel over Oikawa’s head. “I know, but I like to do this. Also, I’m sturdy! You know that I never get sick, so your well-being is far more important than mine.” Unable to look at his seemingly glowing boyfriend anymore, Oikawa avoided his gaze with a small huff, allowing his boyfriend to spoil him as he did his best to ignore the blush creeping to his cheeks.

Once Bokuto deemed Oikawa as dry enough, he took another towel to dry himself off as well. Oikawa noted that Bokuto took far less time for himself than he took with Oikawa and pouted when he tried to return the favour of drying his hair but found himself empty-handed as Bokuto slipped past him to fetch them new clothes. 

“Which pyjamas do you want? Star Wars, Star Treck or X-Files,” Bokuto asked, already on his way to their bedroom. Huffing again, Oikawa took a moment to consider his options, then called back to bring him the Star Wars ones. The ones with the Darth Vader mask printed on the chest. 

Upon his return with Oikawa’s clothes, his own pyjama pants already sitting low on his hips, shirt abandoned as usual, giving Oikawa a fantastic look on his chiseled chest, saliva-producing biceps and pronounced V-line, Bokuto was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend huffing and puffing at him with crossed arms. He knew it was probably the wrong thing to do, but the sight of Oikawa acting like that while being dressed in nothing but a towel littered with alien heads made him snigger. Oikawa’s frown darkened. Bokuto’s grin brightened. 

“You want to dress yourself or may I?” Hoping to be placating, Bokuto knelt next to his unhappy boyfriend and offered him the pyjamas. 

Oikawa watched him cautiously from the corner of his eyes and caught sight of the mischievous look Bokuto aimed at the bundle of clothes in his hands. Curious as to what it was that attracted his boyfriend’s attention, Oikawa eyed the bundle warily. And then he found what Bokuto was looking at. He recognised it as a pair of black briefs with a small owl head printed on the front and the word “HOOT!!” in thick, golden letters on the back. Bokuto himself had gifted them, as well as some others with similar owl puns, to him for christmas last year in New York - Oikawa blamed Kuroo for giving his boyfriend the idea - and Oikawa couldn’t possibly throw them away without upsetting Bokuto. To keep his self-worth, pride and reputation intact, he told Koutaro he would save them for special occasions. Like when it was Bokuto’s birthday or he needed to cheer his boyfriend up or felt like treating him.

Amusement filled Oikawa and he decided it was okay to stop acting offended. Grinning cheekily, Oikawa took the clothes from his boyfriend’s hands and responded, “maybe. Only when you keep spoiling me. You have to carry me to bed. And-” Oikawa added, having to raise his voice a bit as Bokuto frantically nodded in agreement, readily accepting all of Oikawa’s terms, without hearing them first, “-I want milk bread.” Oikawa chuckled when Bokuto’s joy made his face light up like a candle. Pulling the briefs from the bundle in his lap, Oikawa leant towards his boyfriend and put them into Bokuto’s hands. “And if you’re a good boyfriend today,” Oikawa whispered into his ear, “then I might even consider to let you take them off later as well.” Oikawa didn’t get to say anything else after this as Bokuto pushed him onto his back and kissed him breathless, before he took his sweet time dressing Oikawa, only stopping to drop a quick kiss now-and-then on Oikawa’s smooth skin, each kiss accompanied by Oikawa’s giddy giggles. 

Once Oikawa was dressed, Bokuto picked his boyfriend up and carried him into their bedroom where he wrapped him in their cyan, royal blue and white striped blankets, before leaving him for a short moment to grab the promised milk bread. Only when he was sure that Oikawa had everything he wanted, did he join him under the blanket, where they, snuggled together in their favourite pyjamas, bathed in the remainders of their afterglow as they listened to the song of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not obvious enough already, yes, I got lazy at the end and just wanted it to finish, I'm sorry x)
> 
> A couple of HQ for this:  
> \- As pro volleyball players that also play on the national team, they receive great public attention and therefore keep their relationship a secret. Their apartment building is inhibited by many other pretty wealthy people and families, though, so the people working in the lobby, as well as the janitor etc, know how to keep secrets. Only Oikawa's name is on the name tag of their post box since he was the original owner before Bokuto moved in with him. The post boxes can only be reached via a key you have to receive from the lobby guys and to enter the building plus the elevators you need a key and a number that's only given to the people living and working there. The post deliverers get a special key that only allows them entrance to the lobby, and the entrances to their apartments are labelled by a number, not a name tag so its difficult for others to find out who lives there. Bokuto still gets most of his post delivered to his parents home, since they all live in Tokyo it's not as hard for him to visit them and fetch it than it's for Oikawa, and when he does get a package it's usually ordered under Oikawa's name.  
> \- One of their managers, Shirafuku Yukie, also lives in the building. Since she and Bokuto know each other since High School, they're close and some fans firmly believely they're dating, since Bokuto can often be seen leaving and entering the building. (Usually Oikawa is totally okay with that. He's also okay with Bokuto's /slight/ obsession concerning Akaashi *cough cough*... That is as long as Bokuto keeps volleyball out of it. Bokuto once said something as mindless as "I miss Akaashi's tosses." Oikawa got it wrong, kicked Bokuto out and then hid almost a whole week at Iwaizumi's. (Double insurance) After a week Oikawa missed him so much that he almost gave up playing hard-to-get and apologize himself, but then Bokuto was on the threshold of Iwaizumi's apartment and Oikawa was 'generous enough to take him back', lol. Despite cases like that though, Oikawa knows that Bokuto loves him. He's also aware of how he acts when Iwaizumi is concerned. It was't always easy for either of them, but they kept going and worked for a mutually understanding.  
> \- They're dating since their time at university, but broke up for like a year after graduation, because they joined different teams (Bokuto got accepted by a team from overseas and trying to get more independent and value the chances he's given he accepted while Oikawa joined F.C.Tokyo). A year later, Bokuto returned to join the national team for the Olympics and since he was missing his family and his country he decided to stay and also joined F.C.Tokyo (Oikawa wasn't the main reason, they broke up under the condition of not waiting for each other, but saying that Oikawa wasn't part of the reason at all wasn't true either) From the moment Bokuto returned there was an obvious sexual tension between them that even their team mates noticed. It took them some time and a bit of meddling from their team mates and friends, since Oikawa is too stubborn for his own good, but they finally got together again.  
> \- Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo went to the same university where they won Nationals in their 3rd year and beat UshiWaka. (They played his team during their first year as well, but were only playing as substitute players/pinch servers. During their second year they didn't meet in the tournaments) The three of them started of as team mates that went along great and therefore became friends that also ang out together. Oikawa started crushing on Bokuto when he, aside from Oikawa's obvious thing for arms let's be honest, during their second year, stopped their private after-practice training bc Oikawa started to limp, but was still urging to to train more.Oikawa was angry, but Bokuto ignored that and brought him to the infirmary to treat him. Oikawa, who didn't know Bokuto could be that 'reliable' off-court, didn't feel theatened as he showed his vulnerable side to someone that wasn't Iwaizumi and started to think more about him and what other layers he might be hiding. (Although Bokuto was disturbing Oikawa's sleep long before bc Oikawa was trying to analyze Bokuto like Akaashi does, while not being able to /be/ Akaashi (as in Oikawa is too addicted to receiving attention that he couldn't ignore someone without fighting his own personality, lol.) It's Bokuto though who confesses during their preparations for the Nationals in their third year.  
> \- They carry promise rings around a chain under their Jersey  
> [- After retiring from vb they move overseas to marry and adopt a little girl but return bc they miss their home and their families. (Since their marriage and adoption isn't legit there, Oikawa's brother and his wife adopt her officially but 'let her stay with Oikawa and Bokuto'.)]


End file.
